


we're written in the stars

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: meg writes fanfic (tumblr prompt fills) [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/F/F, the malia/kira tag is only there bc they meet first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira gets her first name when she’s eight and her next when she’s eleven. Most people only have one name, so she’s not quite sure what to do with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're written in the stars

Kira gets her first name when she’s eight. She’s on the monkey bars, trying to skip two bars at a time, when her shoulder starts burning. She grits her teeth when her palms get too sweaty to hold on and she lands on her arm. She ends up spending the rest of the day at the hospital because she fractured her wrist when she fell, and the first thing she does when she gets home is check her back in the mirror, the cast making her movements awkward and more uncoordinated than usual. 

The name _Malia Tate_ is written along the top of her shoulder blade in an almost unintelligible scrawl, the skin around it still red and irritated. 

Later that night Kira googles Malia Tate on the computer in her parents study and finds an article about a car crash that killed two people with the last name Tate, neither with the first name Malia, that dates back to a few months ago. 

She turns off the computer and hopes that wherever Malia is she’s not hurting too badly, thinks about the name on her shoulder to distract herself from the throbbing in her arm.

//

Kira gets her second name the day before her eleventh birthday. She’s colouring outside on the deck in the sun when she feels the familiar burning against her hipbone, accidentally draws a line of green across the page in her hurry to sit up.

She drops the crayon and tugs at the waistband of her shorts until she can see the name _Braeden_ in neat cursive, so different from Malia’s name. Kira wonders why there’s no last name there. 

Kira goes inside to google Braeden; there are no results and she gets the same outcome when she types _‘malia + braeden’_ into the search engine. She googles _‘multiple soulmates’_ next, gets a few useful results and the link to some new TV drama. 

Her mom yells at her when she sees the crayons melted into the deck. Kira doesn’t tell either of her parents about the second name, doesn’t quite know what she’d say.

//

Kira meets Malia Tate when her parents move her to Beacon Hills at the beginning of her sophomore year, because the high school offered her father a teaching position and her mother writes academic texts and research papers on Japanese mythology, which can be done from anywhere with internet access.

They get seated next to each other in fourth period biology and Malia makes a strained noise in the back of her throat when she catches sight of the name on the front of Kira’s notebook.

“Kira Yukimura?” She says, tapping the front of Kira’s notebook.

“Yes?” Kira says, startling. 

“I’m Malia,” She says, twisting the bracelets on her wrist around and around. “Malia Tate.” She clarifies, like she isn’t sure that Kira will understand the significance that her name carries. 

“Oh,” Kira says, eyes widening. She’s not really sure what else to say.

“I know,” Malia says softly, “It’s kind of weird finally meeting you, too.”

“Girls,” Their teacher calls, “Is there something I can help you with?”

“No, sorry,” Malia says, looking appropriately sorry, even if the sentiment if false. 

When the teacher turns back to the board she whispers, ‘we’ll talk after school’, and Kira spends the next two hours with butterflies in her stomach. 

//

Five weeks later when they’re sprawled out across Malia’s bed watching Arrow when Malia asks “Do you just have my name, or,” and Kira knows she’s asking about Braeden. 

“No,” Kira says, “I don’t just have your name.”

“That’s good,” Malia says, pausing their episode, “I was worried that maybe you only had my name or something, I wasn’t sure what to do if that happened.” 

“Do you know anything about her?” Kira asks eagerly,

“No,” Malia says with a shake of her head, “Just that about a year after I got your name I got hers as well.” She pushes her bracelets up to Kira can see their names around her left wrist.

“Have you told anyone about it?” Kira asks, “About having two names I mean?”

“I don’t know what to say,” Malia says, touching her fingers to the names briefly, “My dad and I don’t really _talk_ or anything, we just coexist. Besides it feels personal.”

“I used to think about you both a lot,” Kira says, reaching out to run her fingers over the names, “Now I’m just worried about her, you know. She’s out there all alone while we’re here together.”

“I know,” Malia says, grabbing Kira’s hand and squeezing. “But I think she’s going to be okay until we find her.”

“I hope so,” Kira says, resting her head on Malia’s shoulder when the other girl unpauses the episode. 

//

Kira and Malia meet Braeden when they’re twenty. She’s two years older than them and lives in the apartment opposite them, something none of them realize until Kira and Malia have been living there for three weeks and their mail gets mixed up.

“Malia Tate?” The girl asks when Kira opens the door.

Kira can see the hopeful look on the girls face, and she hears Malia stop putting dishes away in the kitchen in favour of watching their exchange

“I’m Kira,” Kira says, “But Malia’s in the kitchen; I can get her for you?”

“Oh,” The girl blinks at Kira before her gaze flickers over Kira’s shoulder to Malia and back again, “Our mail got mixed up and I have some of her letters. I’m Braeden.” 

“Oh,” Kira says happily, beaming at her, “Oh, come in!”

Kira steps back and lets Braeden into their apartment, watches her intently while she takes in the space before Malia greets her. 

“Hi,” Malia says, and she’s got the same stupid grin on her face that Kira does. She takes the letters and tosses them onto the kitchen counter without even looking at them. “I’m Malia; it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Yeah,” Braeden breathes, “You too.”

“We’ve been looking for you for a while,” Kira says, curling her fingers around Braeden’s bicep, “Obviously not very well considering you’ve been living across the hall from us for three weeks now.”

“Do you want to sit down?” Malia asks from Braeden’s other side. 

When she nods they guide her to the couch, Malia sitting on one side and Kira on the other. 

“How long have you two known each other?” Braeden asks, leaning into Kira when she presses her shoulder to Braeden’s. She fits like Kira always thought she would.

“About five years,” Malia says, “We met in high school.”

“You’ve been surprisingly hard to find,” Kira says, “Do you have a last name?”

“I’m an orphan,” Braeden says, “I was never given one.”

“Oh,” Malia says and Braeden laughs. Both of them perk up at the sound.

“That’s what most people say, yeah.”

Braeden gets distracted again, looking around the living space, taking in the pictures of them and their friends on the walls. Kira and Malia get distracted watching her.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Kira asks eventually, “We’re having curry tonight.”

“You don’t have to,” Malia’s quick to add, “I know this isn’t exactly easy.”

“No,” Braeden says, “It isn’t. But I’d love to have dinner with you.”


End file.
